Planetary Influences
Modern magick recognizes the influences of seven planetary bodies over spell energy. Why only these seven? Because these were the celestial bodies visible to the ancients, and as such they have had the most influence over the development of magick. Sun Day: Sunday Element: Fire Color: Gold Metals: Gold Gemstones: Sun Gemstones topaz Herbs: Sun Herbs Acacia, angelica, archangel, arctic poppy, Armenian poppy, ash, birch, bistort, black-eyed susan, blue water lily, broom, burnet, butterbur, buttercup, calamus, calendula, catechu, cedar, celandine, centaury, chamomile, cinnamon, cinquefoil, citron, desert cassia, everlasting, eyebright, frangipani, frankincense, globeflower, graveyard tree, Helen's flower, heliotrope, hibiscus, hops, Japanese calamus, laurel, lovage, marigold, marshmallow, marsh marigold, Mexican marigold, meadow rue, mistletoe, mock orange, Moroccan poppy, mouse-eared hawkweed, old man senna bush, orange, peony, pimpernel, poinciana, pot marigold, rosemary, rue, saffron, St. John's wort, sneezeweed, Spanish poppy, sundew, sunflower, tabasheer, tormentil, viper's bugloss, walnut, wartweed, winged everlasting Deities: Apollo, Helios Magick: Prosperity, creativity, success Moon Day: Monday Element: Water Color: Silver Metal: Silver Gemstone: Clear quartz crystal, moonstone, pearl Herbs: Acanthus, adder's tongue, agave, almond, alum root, arrowleaf, astilbe, banana, bear's breeches, blue hibiscus, blue nepal poppy, blue water lily, burnet, cabbage, California poppy, chamomile, clary sage, coral bells, cuckoo flower, cucumber, devil's trumpet, dog rose, evening primrose, flowering currant, flowering rush, fluellen, fuchsia, goat's beard, gooseberry, green calla, hazel, heartleaf, heuchera, highmallow, Himalayan blue poppy, hybrid blue poppy, hydrangea, iris, Italian arum, Japanese poppy, juniper, lettuce, loosestrife, lotus, madonna lily, mallow, moly, moonflower, moonwort, morning glory, mouse-eared hawkweed, mugwort, Norfolk island hibiscus, orris, oyster plant, passion flower, peace lily, pickerel weed, poppy, pumpkin, purslane, ranunculus, rose mallow, rose milkweed, roung cardamom, St. John's flower, Saxifrage, sea holly, seaweed, soma, star anise, starwort, stonecrop, strawberry geranium, sweet pea, Tibetan blue poppy, tomato, tree anemone, tulip poppy, Turkish poppy, wallflower, watercress, water lily, water gladiolus, water hyacinth, water poppy, white anthurium, white poppy, white rose, wild pear, wild rose, willow, wintergreen, yucca Deities: Selene Magick: Emotions, motherhood, intuition Mercury Day: Wednesday Element: Air, Water Color: Violet Metal: Mercury Gemstone: Agate, opal Herbs: Anise hyssop, ash, beefsteak plant, beggar's lice, betony, bittersweet, bladderwrack, black dianthus, black mourning bride, blue honeywort, butterbur, bottle brush, California poppy, caraway, carrot, cascara, cassia, celery, chervil, chickweed, Chinese forget-me-not, cinquefoil, clary sage, cow parsnip, crown of thorns, damiana, dark columbine, devil's bit, dill, dragonhead, dulse, elecampane, fennel, fenugreek, fern, fire on the mountain, fireweed, forget-me-not, garlic mustard, germander, goat's rue, gobo, gray sage, guarana, gypsy rose, harebells, hazel, heather, hound's tongue, Illinois bundleflower, Irish moss, Jacob's ladder, Jack in the pulpit, Juniper, lavender, lavender cotton, lemongrass, licorice, lily of the valley, maidenhair fern, marjolane, marjoram, mercury herb. mourning bride, mulberry, mullein, narcissus, orchid, palm, parsley, pellitory, pincushion flower, pincushion tree, poinsettia, protea, purple locoweed, rhaetian poppy, roan, rush, Russian sage, sandalwood, scabius, scarlet pimpernel, scorpion grass, scullcap, snow on the mountain, southernwood, starwort, sweetgum, sweet pea, sweet wormwood, tabasheer, tribulus, vervain, wedding bush, wolfberry, woody nightshade, yohimbe Deities: Hermes Magick: Communication, travel Venus Day: Friday Element: Earth, Water Color: Green Metal: Copper Gemstone: Venus Gemstones Emerald, rose quartz, turquoise Herbs: Alder, almond, ambrosia, American persimmon, American styrax, angel's trumpets, angelica, apple, apricot, artichoke, asparagus pea, baby's breath, bergamot mint, birch, birthwort, bishop's weed, bitter melon, black alder, blackbean, blackberry, black cherry, black gum, black hollyhock, black oak, bramble, blue vervain, bog myrtle, broccoli, brugmansia, brush box, buckbush, bugleweed, burdock, cabbage, cape gooseberry, cardamom, carnation, cashew, catsfoot, common alkanet, cherry, Chinese datura, cinquefoil, clover, coconut, coltsfoot, columbine, cowslip, crabapple, cucumber, daffodil, daisy, damiana, devil's trumpet, desert four o'clock, dianthus, dropwort, dwarf sumac, elder, English filbert, eucalyptus, European columbine, feverfew, fig, figwort, flax, fringed pink, geranium, gobo, goldenrod, gooseberry, great blue lobelia, groundsel, gypsophela, herb-robert, heartsease, hollyhock, honeysuckle, jasmine, Jerusalem artichoke, jimsonweed, kidneywort, lady's bedstraw, lady's mantle, lamb's ear, larkspur, lesser celandine, lettuce, lily, lotus, mallow, meadowsweet, mescal bean, mint, moneywort, monkshood, motherwort, mugwort, myrtle, natal cherry, olive, passionflower, peach, pear, pennyroyal, periwinkle, pignut hickory, pinks, pistachio, plantain, plum, pomegranate, post oak, primrose, pumpkin, purple choke berry, quince, ragwort, raspberry, red mangrove, rock jasmine, rose, rose mallow, sanicle, sassafras, sea holly, self-heal, sesame, shagbark hickory, Siberian motherwort, sicklepod, soapwort, sorrel, spearmint, spider flowers, strawberry, sweet breath of spring, sweet gum, sycamore, tansy, thyme, toloache, tomato, tonka bean, wild thyme, venus flytrap, venus looking-glass, verbena, vervain, violet, visnaga, willow, willow oak, witch's butter, woodbine, yarrow Deities: Aphrodite Magick: Love, partnerships, beauty, sex Mars Day: Tuesday Element: Fire Color: Red Metal: Iron Gemstone: Carnelian Herbs: Dragon's blood, pepper Deities: Ares Magick: Conflict, lust, war, vengeance Jupiter Day: Thursday Element: Air, Fire Color: Purple Metal: Tin Gemstone: Amethyst Herbs: Cedar, cinquefoil Deities: Zeus Magick: Business, education, law Saturn Day: Saturday Element: Water, Earth Color: Blue, black Metal: Lead Gemstone: Sapphire Herbs: Hemlock, mandrake Deities: Hades Magick: Commerce, thrift, banishing, protection Category:Book of the Apprentice